For many years, gloves have been widely used as a primary barrier protection against the spread of diseases in various situations, including direct medical care, surgery, dental care and food handling purposes. To glove users, the essential properties apart from protection are the comfort and ease of movement in performing their routine duties while gloves are being worn.
Conventional non-textured gloves are manufactured with smooth surfaces that do not possess good tactile sense and non-slip qualities. These gloves become slippery when in use, more so when in contact with water or fluid. This causes strain and discomfort to the fingers and hands of the users since extra effort is required to maintain a sturdy grip of their equipment while using gloves. Users also experience less flexibility of hand and finger movement and reduced tactile sense that consequently affects the precision and accuracy of the duties.
The invention of raised diamond pattern-textured gloves is aimed at providing an improved alternative to the standard conventional gloves so as to minimize/eliminate the abovementioned problems.
In the medical field, gloves are worn to maintain a sterile environment and to protect both the patient and the medical personnel from infection or transmission of viruses and bacteria. The outer surface of latex and rubber gloves is smooth and becomes slippery when wet.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a latex glove with a palm surface having a geometric pattern to provide improved gripping ability.